


Know Who You Are [Deltarune]

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Deltarune Spoilers, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Pre-Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: "Ah....You ok Kris? Your usually more talkative"▪After freeing themselves from the grasps of the player, Kris begans to realize how much of themselves have been missing.





	Know Who You Are [Deltarune]

_**I have crossed the horizon to find you** _

Kris couldn't take it anymore, this feeling.... **this thing** , was tearing them apart. Kris couldn't do this anymore, they went themselves on days. And now..... **now they knew the real reason**

_**I know your name** _

Why them? Why them of all the people, to be controlled by someone who ruined the lives of others. They needed to get them out of them, **Now.....**

_**They have stolen the heart from inside you** _

They have to get it out

They have to get it out 

**They have to get it out**

_**But this does not define you  
** _

This isn't them, it was never them. They just want to have control over themselves 

This wasen't who they were 

_**This is not who you are** _

They reached over there chest, breath picking up. Making it more harder to breath, hands sweating, and shaking.

This was for the best this was for the best 

_**You know who you are  
** _

**"AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**Kris.....? Is that you?**

**.........**

**Yeah....its me....**

**It's really me........**


End file.
